Graveyard Keeper - Food
Graveyard Keeper Food Guide There is a lot of food you can make in Graveyard Keeper, but what is the best to make? This guide will help with choosing what's the best food to make, what it costs to make all the food, the energy it takes, the ingredients, and the costs of them. I left out the Fish recipes because with fishing you get a random fish. I also left out the food that gets better with better quality products since most of those have to be made on your farm. The recipes here can all be collected from bushes, trees and on the ground, or be bought in one of the many stores inside the village. NPC Shops' ingredients for cooking: Fresh Eggs: * Eggs: 22 copper Eggs only restock by 1 each day, so you won't be able to make too many egg recipes. Miller: * Flour: 16 copper Flour is needed for a lot of recipes. The good thing is that Miller sells 100 flour a day. * Wheat: 14 copper Wheat is needed to make Flour. It's cheaper to buy Wheat and then turn it into Flour than to buy Flour, IF you get the Flour from Miller. I advice against buying Wheat, because it will cost energy to turn Wheat into Flour, and another NPC sells Flour for less than the price of Wheat. Rosa: * Butter: 100 copper / 1 silver In this guide, Butter is only used for Pancakes, which is a good energy item, but with poor energy/cost ratio. * Cheese: 56 copper Cheese is another item only used in 1 recipe in this guide, Pasta. the big difference here is, is that Pasta is one of the 2 best items to make. Get it! * Jug of Milk: 13 copper 2 recipes in this guide need a Jug of Milk. Pancakes and an Omelette. Beekeeper: * Honey: 30 copper Honey is a great product, store as much of this as you can! One of the recipes you'll love Honey for is Muffins, the best Easy to make, store bought food with an amazing energy/cost ratio. Farmer: * Cabbage: 10 copper * Carrot: 10 copper * Flour: 12 copper Like with Miller, the Farmer sells Flour, and also 100 a day. The price however is only 12 copper per flour which is 4 copper lower than Miller. (this might be due to the friendship level with the farmer, I am not sure, but its easy to get to higher levels with the farmer.) the farmer sells a lot products used in cooking, so making some other meals by buying his crops to get your friendship up is a fun idea when you have more money. * Wheat, Cabbage, Carrot.... seeds: 9 copper Seeds cost 9 copper each. You need 4 seeds to plant 1 field on your farm. More seeds will unlock as your friendship goes up. All npc's will sell more products as your friendship level goes up with them. '''You do this by buying and selling items. As more people go to your church, the town will have a higher income, so npc's will have more money to buy items off of you. '''Why not buy food from the Barkeeper? Simple. All food at the barkeeper is sold for 1 copper per 1 energy gain of the food. So a Bronze Quality Salmon that gives 35 energy, will cost 35 copper. so a 1/1 energy/cost ratio, while food made on your farm is almost always cheaper in costs. (okay, if you don't count the firewood you need) If you need a lot of food in a short period of time, buying some Salmon from the Innkeeper is always an option. Salmon gives 35 or 40 Energy, so its great if you carry a lot of them. Oven - Fire: There are 2 ways to add Fire to the Oven. With Sticks and with Hardwood. You can get sticks from small trees, branches and dead bushes. Hardwood needs to be made from Logs. * 10 Sticks adds 5 Fire, giving 1 fire per 2 sticks * 1 Hardwood adds 5 Fire, giving 5 fire per 1 hardwood. Going the Hardwood way is better, but use up your collected sticks first. To add some extra info, Collection requires energy, thats why it looks like its such a good product to make, but the harvesting energy will take a bite out of it. Fried Egg, Omelette, Croissants and Berry Pie also need Eggs. Since Eggs are hard to come by, at only 1 per day, if you want to make large quantities of food, this is not gonna work. If you want to make Egg products, Berry Pie all the way. Green Jelly and Red Jelly are also amazing, but need Green Jelly from the Slimes, you have to fight them and there aren't that many of them around, so its more like of a rare product to make. Baked Meat seems nice, but its only 15 energy per Baked Meat. Not only that, it requires energy to take away the flesh from the corpse, so you are left with less energy than shown here. This problem is also with the Sandwich, which needs Baked Meat. Bread looks good, but at only 12 energy per use, it's not much of a use. Results: If you got a lot of eggs and Berries, make Berry Pie! Turn Green Jelly into Red Jelly. A cake gives a ton of energy, but is also expensive to make. The Hardwood requirement isn't bad tho. Pasta is amazing, and gives a lot of energy, you can carry a lot of it. Problem is the high amount of Firewood needed. (at a full slot of 20 Pasta, you get 1000 enery, which is the same as 10 full energy bars) Pancakes are also amazing, just very expensive. The last amazing recipe is Muffins. Muffins have the best energy/cost ratio of products you can just buy, but their energy gain is not that amazing at only 20 per muffin (so at a full slot of 20 muffins, thats 400 energy, or 4 full energy bars) In short: * Muffins: cheap, best ratio, not a lot of energy. * Cake: Expensive but best energy item per item. * Red Jelly: Best item, but jelly is hard to find. * Berry Pie: Great food, but needs a lot of berries. * Pancakes: Better than Muffins, but the most expensive item to make. * Pasta: Needs a lot of Firewood but is probably the best item to carry around. * Salmon from the Innkeeper is great at 35 or 40 energy, but it's ratio is 1.0, making it a worse choice than any of the above, only advantage being no need for hardwood or cooking time. Recording, Writing and Analyzing the data in the game took 4 hours and 60 days in-game. Turning it into a guide took another 3 hours. Category:Graveyard Keeper __NEWSECTIONLINK__